inuyashacouplesfandomcom-20200213-history
KikKag
KikKag is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Kikyo and Kagome Higurashi. Their Relationship InuYasha The Girl Who Overcame Time... and the Boy Who Was Just Overcome The villagers take her to their village and call the town priestess Kaede, Kikyō's younger sister, to deal with her. Kaede notices something familiar about Kagome and frees her, then she takes Kagome to her hut. Kaede gives Kagome some stew for dinner and tells her that times are troubling and that's why the villagers distrusted her. Kaede then remembers what happened the day her sister died and reflects that it's been fifty years since then. Meanwhile, Mistress Centipede, the demon that brought Kagome into the well, is in the Forest of Inuyasha searching for Kagome and the Shikon Jewel. Mistress Centipede attacks the village in an attempt at getting the Jewel. Sensing the demon is after her, Kagome runs towards the well to try and get it away from the village. While Kagome is running from the demon she calls for help. When she does this, the spell on Inuyasha breaks and he wakes up saying he smells the blood of the woman who 'killed' him, Kikyō. Mistress Centipede attacks Kagome and she lands in front of the Sacred Tree. Inuyasha calls her Kikyō and asks her why she's taking so long to kill the demon, calling her weak in the process. Kagome tells him that she isn't Kikyō and is once again attacked by Mistress Centipede. The villagers attack Mistress Centipede and Inuyasha once again calls Kagome Kikyō. Mad, Kagome yells at Inuyasha that she isn't Kikyō and that her name is Kagome. Inuyasha sniffs her and determines she in fact isn't Kikyō and tells her that Kikyō was much cuter than her. Kagome gets angry and, while she is distracted, Mistress Centipede grabs her. To keep from getting taken Kagome grabs Inuyasha's hair. Kikyo's Stolen Ashes Inuyasha is running the forest until someone calls his voice. He turns around and a sacred arrow strikes him. He thinks the one who called him was Kagome, but it isn't her; it is Kikyō. He then wakes up realizing it was just a dream and looks down to find Kagome and Shippō sleeping soundly by a fire. He decides to sit by Kagome and stares at her thinking how she is almost identical in appearance to Kikyō and wonders if that is the reason why he had the dream. Kagome suddenly wakes up and slaps him in the face. She then asks him if he wanted to talk about something while yawning. Inuyasha then abruptly tells her that she doesn't look anything like Kikyō, confusing Kagome. He then sees Urasue carrying the scent of graveyard soil and Kaede's blood. The groups returns to village and find Kaede injured. Kaede tells them that Urasue robbed Kikyō's grave-site, and took her ashes. Inuyasha turns away and tells her that Kikyō betrayed him 50 years and can still feel the pain that the arrow pierced his chest; obviously not caring. The flashback shows the event where Inuyasha stealing the jewel and Kikyō pinned him to the sacred tree. Inuyasha is then sitting by a tree thinking of not the only the scent of Kikyō's ashes but also graveyard soil that Urasue took. Kagome goes to him and tells him they have to go to get back Kikyō's remains and tries to convince him to feel sorry for Kikyō. He turns away from her avoiding eye contact. Kagome then grabs his hair to make him turn to her and demands to know why he hasn't been able to once look her in the eye. She then believes that its because she looks like Kikyō and yells at him when Inuyasha grabs her hand and insists it's not like that with a glimpsed look on his face and attempts to kiss her. Kagome, shocked, shoves him away. She feels confused and finds it hard to believe he tried to kiss her. After a brief argument about her pushing him away so hard, Kaede comes up to them says she fully intends to recover the ashes. Kaede asks Inuyasha in which direction the scent went, and he tells her. Kagome, watching him walk away, feels that it wasn't "her" Inuyasha almost tried to kiss. Inuyasha leads the directions of the scent of the ashes. Kagome now fully thinks that is wasn't her that Inuyasha was looking into; but Kikyō. That night Kagome lets Kaede sleep in her sleeping bag and Inuyasha tells her to get some sleep as well as they had a big battle the next day. Kagome thinks back to when he almost kissed her and begins to say his name when she sees that he is asleep. The way he is sleeping reminds her of when she first saw him sealed to the tree she first met him. Think back to when he nearly kissed her, she realizes that the look on his face to her wasn't one of hatred in his eyes. She then wonders if he was actually in love with Kikyō. The following morning Kaede tells Inuyasha the story of Kikyō's grave and that she was a loved one left behind, for she was a powerful priestess. Ever since she died her spirit encourages the villagers to be strong. Kagome then finds it obvious that Inuyasha was in fact in love with Kikyō all along ever since her death. She then suspects that Kikyō perhaps did not return Inuyasha's feelings since she had pinned him to a tree and cast a spell upon him. Her eyes begin to fill up with tears with sympathy for Inuyasha which he sees and lands on her back saying how her sympathetic looks were giving him the creeps. She makes an excuse insisting she was only thinking of something funny. Inuyasha demands answers knowing that wasn't it, but Kagome tells him to forget about it, annoying him. The clay figures hears the voices as well. Urasue sees Kagome on the bridge and realizes she is Kikyō's reincarnation, meaning they have the same soul. She breaks the bridge causing everyone to fall but grabs Kagome. Kagome demands she release her, but Urasue threatens her saying she has been through too much hard work to give up now and declares she has "plans" for her, plans to bring back Kikyō. Kagome is stunned and says that she "doesn't like the sounds of that." Return of the Tragic Priestess, Kikyo Back at Urasue's hut, Urasue puts Kagome in a tub and pours a lot of herbal water in it. Kikyō comes out in her priestess clothes, Urasue explains that the herbal potion will suck out Kagome's soul and transport it to Kikyō's body. Inuyasha and the others climb the cliffs as fast as they can. Kagome is almost paralyzed by the potion and it makes Urasue wonder why. The shards of the Shikon Jewel are in the water. As she gets close, light bursts and Urasue realizes that the soul is very angry because of the betrayal Kikyō felt before she died. Inuyasha and Kaede find Kikyō sitting and the light is bright, and Kagome feels sick. Kikyō doesn't want her name to be called, but Inuyasha can't help but say her name. With that one action the soul explodes and enters Kikyō's body. Kikyō doesn't know who she is, Kaede tells her that it's her but 50 years later. She grabs her archery set, and shots an arrow at Inuyasha but it misses. Kikyō told Inuyasha he wished to be a human so he can be with her. Kaede tells Inuyasha to kill her for it's not going to good for her to stay in this world. Kikyō refuses to return to Kagome until she kills Inuyasha. She shoots the arrow, Inuyasha draws his swords but the arrow purified it and enters the same spot where she pierced his chest. The voice of Inuyasha's scream wakes Kagome up and she calls the souls from Kikyō to her. Kikyō doesn't want this to end. Inuyasha finds Kikyō running away from Kagome. Urasue still alive but just barely tells him that it's her hatred towards him, then she disappears in the dust. Kikyō slips of the cliff but her hand was grabbed by Inuyasha. He tells her that she has to return to Kagome's body. But if that's the case Kikyō won't exist to the world, and for that she can't find peace until she finds him dead. Inuyasha tells her to stop but she slipped off and she falls of the cliff and disappears in the clouds. Inuyasha tells the story of Kikyō for she was the guardian of the Jewel of the Four Souls, and used her spiritual power to protect it from demons even him. Inuyasha is struck to the tree by many arrows by Kikyō, She tells him to stop coming after the jewel for she doesn't want to waste any more arrows. Mystical Hand of the Amorous Monk, Miroku The episode begins with Kagome getting a drink of water, and Shippō asks her if she's sure she is alright, after the events that took place prior involving Urasue. Kagome says she is fine, but Inuyasha, on the other hand, has been acting strange ever since the encounter with Kikyō. A Wicked Smile; Kikyo's Wandering Soul Kikyō, who survived her encounter with Inuyasha, lives peacefully in a village, but must steal the souls of the dying to maintain her presence in the world, which alarms one of the village girls when a monk named Seikai is killed by the shrine maiden when he tries to save her soul. Meanwhile, Inuyasha, Kagome, and their friends investigate girls losing their souls, which inevitably leads them to Kikyō Movies Evidence * Quotes * "I told you! My name's Kagome! Still... Kikyō, give me your strength." ―Kagome to Inuyasha and herself about her identitysrc * "What you're saying to me is completely wrong. Inuyasha can never forget Kikyō and even though I can accept this rationally, I always feel pain and bitterness in my heart. But I still love him, so there's nothing I could do."―Kagome to the Infant about her heart's darkest partsrc * "Just like Kikyō. She wished to see Inuyasha again. And even Naraku. I'm sure his wish was a modest one, too. What they didn't know was that the Shikon Jewel never grants your real wish... Is the one and only correct wish? The one and only correct wish. I just figured it out. I understand now... If Inuyasha hadn't come, I would have given in my fear of the darkness and would never have found the correct answer. But now, with Inuyasha my my side, I am not afraid anymore. Shikon Jewel, disappear! Forever!"―Kagome to herself and the Sacred Jewel about the correct wishsrc * Trivia * Slight differences are present between Kagome's physical appearance in the manga as opposed to the anime. Namely, Kagome physically resembled Kikyō more so in the manage than in the anime. Also her eyes are normally colored blue-grey in the manga, while in the anime they are brown. * According to Rumiko Takahashi, in the end, Kagome's spiritual power was stronger than Kikyō's; albeit, most of Kagome's powers are currently undeveloped.31 * Both Kagome's and Kikyō's looks are based on a previous character of Takahashi's, Mana, from Mermaid Saga. * Both of them care and are in love with Inuyasha, so the two have jealousy of one another for their special bonds with him, although Kikyō has shown her jealousy to be greater until it faded. Databooks Gallery 858dff126b8804a9847a57555f4d84e607af0b96 00 (1).jpg Category:Couples involving kikyo Category:Couples involving kagome